darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow (anti-matter)
Snow was an anti-matter copy of the real Snow created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Snow was created on March 1st, 2009, when the original James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Snow was a diplomat for the away team. The government initially resisted her inclusion on the team. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Snow did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead she was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Neku and Snow were transported into the forest, where they were captured by Menken and his sons and given to the local performance house as spectacles. They were later rescued by James and his team. They were brought with the team to King Gamas's castle, and later were captured, but escaped. While guarding the room where James' team was grabbing their weapons, Siberys convinced Snow to abandon the team and attack the Gamanian guards in a more direct manner. Snow held her own in the courtyard until she witnessed Neku shot from out of the sky in a volley of arrows. She rescued him and located the others in the throne room using her sense of smell, and the pair escaped with the team to Pelvanida. Afterwards, Snow regretted abandoning the team, and stayed by Neku's side as he recovered in the infirmary. March 3009 (anti-matter universe) When the team prepared to return to Earth, Neku and Snow told James that they'd decided to remain on anti-matter Earth in Hawkeye's shuttle, where they would search for survivors. (Card of Ten) After the bridge shut down, Hawkeye rescued Kagetora and Vic and the team escaped Pelvanida to find Las Vegas similarly irradiated. After raiding Crimson Base for chemsuits, the team met Tardigan and stayed at his old factory. She was kidnapped by Tardigan, but managed to free herself and contact the others for help. She escaped with the others when Kagetora sacrificed his life to shake Tardigan off the shuttle. After the team encountered Ender McThair and Ken, Neku and Snow visited the Robinson family's cellar, there they heard the story from this universe's James Zanasiu of how Pelvanida came to be irradiated. The next day, the team returned to Crimson Base. Snow's pyrokinetic powers were reactivated when she was exposed to lethal amounts of fire in an incinerator. With Neku, she destroyed Tardigan in a climactic battle and later escaped the quarantine zone in the shuttlecraft. (Ground One) She and the survivors were embraced by the populations of their new universe and used their scientific knowledge to create many technological advancements. However, they unknowingly brought a deadly strain of Shelton's disease with them, and died a few years later. (Find the Cure!) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ground One'' Trivia *Like all the experiments on the expedition, anti-matter Snow lost her non-innate powers like pyrokinesis. She later regained them at the climax of Ground One. Category:Ground One characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Experiments Category:Deceased characters Category:Females